Sweet Dreams and Memories
by everycloudhas
Summary: Yoshi! I did it, a few minutes past the hour but I did it. The summary, why do you need one? All you need to know is, unlike my other incomplete stories, this one has, a happy ending, it's Tanabata and most definitely, ICHIHIME. And the title, mommy suggested it.


(七夕)

"Do you want to ask me about something, Kurosaki-kun?"

"..."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Inoue. There's something I really want to say to you. Something I have only recently found out and I really need to tell you."

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"..."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"IlikeyouIreallylikeyoualotInoue."

"Huh? I do not understand, Kurosaki-kun. Can you please say it again? This time, please go slower."

"..."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue, I like you. I really like you."

"I like you too, Kurosaki-kun."

"..."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"I... I meant... I. Like. You."

"But I have just told you I like... Oh..."

"Inoue?... Inoue! Why are you crying?!"

"I-I am so h-happy, Kurosaki-kun. I have always liked you that way too."

"I am glad. Inoue. So very glad. May, can I call you Orihime?"

"Um."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun."

"Thank you, Orihime and it's Ichigo."

"..."

"Orihime, may, can I kiss you?"

And before Kurosaki Ichigo could fulfill his long-hidden desire, he was awoken violently by his lunatic of a father.

(七夕)

"Ichigo, my boy, my first born, my son."

"Just get on with what you are going to say, you long-winded old man." Kurosaki Karin was tired of her father's ramblings so early in the morning.

The Kurosaki family was seated at the dining table having breakfast when Kurosaki Isshin started to bemoan his son's lack of defensive skills.

"I was sleeping, you stupid old man." Kurosaki Ichigo scowled at his father, which was a more than usual expression for him. But this time, hidden behind the scowl was the feeling of dejection. He was so ready to do what he dared not even attempt to carry out in real life when his poor excuse of a parent attacked him at that precise moment.

Ichigo continued to chomped his breakfast to drown out his father's irritating voice.

That was when Isshin, unhappy at being ignored started with the, "Ichigo, my boy, my first born, my son," prompting Karin to snap at him.

"But Karin, otou-san was teaching your worthless brother to be prepared for anything." Isshin told his daughter sagely.

Karin scorned.

Ichigo grumblingly repeated he was sleeping.

Isshin's eyes twinkled in mischief. "Yes. Yes, you were sleeping rather, how should I phrase it without tainting the innocent ears of my angels." He smiled benevolently at his daughters. Kurosaki Yuzu sweetly smiled back at her father and Karin glared contemptuously at him.

"GODDAMNIT! I was sleeping! SLEEPING! What's the big bloody fuss?!" Ichigo shouted at his father.

Isshin smacked his son on the head, "Mind your language in front of your baby sisters, you uncouth youth!" Ichigo was ready to retaliate when his father dropped a bombshell.

"You would not want to use such unrefined words in front of the virtuous angel know as Inoue Orihime, do you now?" Isshin looked innocently at his first-born.

"W-What?! Why are you mentioning Inoue of all people?!" Ichigo prayed the sickening feeling in his stomach will not travel up and out through his mouth.

His father did not know anything, did he? How could he? How could he, when he himself did not know why he has been having such dreams about one of his friend.

She was just a friend, right?

The twins looked befuddled at each other at their brother's panicked state.

"Why shouldn't I mention Orihime-chan, when you are the one who were moaning out her name in your sleep?" Isshin said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Ichigo sprung up from his chair, ignoring the incredulous stares his sisters were giving him.

"I am going to school now." He announced quickly as he ran to wear his school shoes.

But his father was not done with him yet and he chased after Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

"What is it?" Despite his scowling face, Ichigo was suddenly afraid, very afraid of what his father was going to say to him.

"I don't suppose you have any plans for tonight, right? You did promise me, after all."

"What do you mean?"

"Forgetful boy. You will be accompanying your sisters to the festival tonight."

"Festival? What festival?"

His father smacked him again.

Ichigo touched his head, smoothing the pain, he glared at his father, "Stop doing that, you idiot!"

Isshin looked at his son with pity, " It's Tanabata. My dateless son."

_'Tanabata.'_

_'Orihime.'_

Noticing the faraway gaze Ichigo has in his brown eyes, Isshin has an inkling of what he was thinking about.

"Yes. Tanabata. You are to accompany your sisters to the festival and stayed with them till I finished up at the clinic and join all of you. Then you can feel free to go scout for pretty girls in their yukata."

Ichigo gave his father a look of disgust.

Isshin shrugged it off. "Or would you rather invite the beautiful weaver princess to join you and you sisters?" He helpfully suggested.

Ichigo did not show any emotion as he finished wearing his shoes. "Tell Karin and Yuzu, I will be bringing them to the festival." He gave his father a wave and walked out of the house.

_'Invite Inoue? Why would she say yes? Why would someone like her go out with someone like me?'_

(七夕)

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue Orihime greeted her orange-haired scowling classmate the minute he walked, no, strolled so coolly into the classroom.

In spite of the gentle healer being on his mind all the way to school, Ichigo maintained his normal 'couldn't-care-less' attitude. He gave her a fleeting look and his lips lifted up at the sides to smirk, smile? at her.

He walked casually to his desk.

So-in-love Orihime treated the facial expression as his special smile for her. Her heart soared to the heavens and when it returned to earth, it was still fluttering like angel wings in her chest. She gazed, all dreamy at her protector.

Arisawa Tatsuki looked first at Orihime, then at Ichigo and then back at Orihime again. Orihime's soft honey eyes has glazed over, accompanied by a swooningly sigh. Whereas Ichigo, was trying his very best to sneak glances at the auburn-haired princess without letting anyone catching him doing it.

Well, too bad. Tatsuki has caught the furtive glances. She shook her head. '_Idiots.'_ She thought amusingly of her two friends.

Then she noticed Ichigo suddenly looking very suspiciously at the classroom door. She followed his glare and saw a student from another class walking towards them.

"Inoue-san." The student addressed the school idol respectfully.

But there was no response, for in the weaver princess's daydreaming mind were her and her scowling cow herder prince having their annual reunion among the glittering stars. She giggled lightly as she imagined the romantic scene.

"Inoue-san." The ignored student repeated his greeting, Ichigo's frowned, the student turned to Tatsuki for assistance and Tatsuki decided to end the unwanted suitor's embarrassment by mildly nudging her best friend.

That did not work.

"Orihime." And a more forceful nudge.

The auburn-haired princess walked down from her bridge of magpies, "Yes, Tatsuki-chan?" She asked sweetly.

Tatsuki pointed to the very patient suitor. Orihime faced him and Ichigo's frown deepened.

"Ah, Mayama-kun." She addressed him correctly and the student's face lighted up as his name came out of the idol's pink luscious lips. He was so charmed that he did not response to Orihime.

"Mayama-kun?"

Tatsuki decided to push things along and so she hit him on the head to release him from Orihime's spell.

"Tatsuki-chan ~ " Orihime whined at her friend's violent course of action.

The student looked in shock at the black-haired second strongest girl in Japan.

"Mayama-kun, are you alright?"

"Of course, he's alright. What do you want?"

The student seemed to be plucking up his courage before he looked straight at Orihime, "Inoue-san, can you be my date for tonight's Tanabata festival?" The student asked in a hurry.

He looked hopefully at Orihime as she stole a peek at Ichigo before she tried to come up with an answer.

"Mayama-kun, I..."

"What she is trying to say is you are too late, Orihime already has a date for the festival."

"But nobody said anything about landing a date with Inoue-san."

"Precisely. That's the kind of person Orihime is going to the festival with. He's not the kind to brag about his date with her. Now go and inform your friends that the school idol has been taken and she will no longer be available to be asked for dates and such, understand?"

The student nodded forlornly. He stared at the beautiful gentle face of the idol before despondently walking out of the classroom.

The rumor mills were already starting to spread the news about Orihime and her unknown date, the minute Tatsuki said it out loud.

Orihime stole a worryingly glance at her protector, he looked angry... but at who?

Speculation and mutterings about the princess's date was still buzzing around the whole class and presumably round the school by cellphones.

Orihime looked to Tatsuki, trying to chide her for the mischief she has caused. Tatsuki smirked at her and Orihime pouted as Tatsuki went back to her desk.

It was still noisy in the class.

But everything was silenced the moment the teacher walked into the class.

For Ichigo, his world has started to rain, large bitter drops of rain, he glanced at the one causing him such misery and he never felt more tormented than he did right now.

And he finally realized why the gentle healed was always on his mind, in his dreams... he has feelings for the beautiful unattainable princess.

His morning just got a whole lot worse.

(七夕)

"Ichigo."

Ichigo decided to ignore the voice calling out to him. He continued to walked towards the classroom door. He was almost out of the door when, "Ichigo!" And a pair of strong hands pulled him towards... her.

He glared at his childhood friend as he was being dragged towards Orihime.

"What the Hell?!"

Orihime flinched when Tatsuki has 'persuaded' Ichigo to come to her desk. He still sounded so angry. She kept her head down as she fiddled with the straps of her school bag.

Ichigo was frustrated. He has planned on leaving the classroom without anyone paying attention to him. Least of all... her and her chirpy 'goodbye'. He glanced at the one who will be with another in a few hour's time. Having fun, holding hands, having her first kiss... Whoa! Where did that come from?

He assumed she like him has never been kissed before. He glanced at Orihime who still has her head hung low. Too ashamed to face him, eh? But why should she be? She was driving him crazy and she did not even know it.

"Oi! Ichigo! Are you listening to me?" Annoying Tatsuki cut through his miserable thoughts. How he hated his childhood friend now. She was supposedly Orihime's guardian 'dragon'. But now instead of looking out for her, she was letting the innocent girl go out on a date with a nameless bastard who probably would attempt to grope her all night.

He glared angrily at her, "Yeah, I'm listening."

Tatsuki shrugged off the death glare directed at her. "I was asking you if you will be going to the festival tonight?"

Ichigo uncontrollably glanced at Orihime. "Yeah, I will be there with my family."

"Mind having one more person joining you?"

"Why Tatsuki. Are you afraid of some guy making a pass at you and you need a man to help you out?" Ichigo taunted her.

Tatsuki hit him back on the arm. "Shut up, you crybaby!" They glared at each other. "You are a male chauvinist pig, no insult to the fine animal though. I can take care of myself just fine." She placed her hand on Orihime's head. "It's Orihime I'm asking for." She grinned smugly at Ichigo's rapidly changing expressions. Shock, relief, happiness?

"I thought, I meant I overheard you saying Inoue having a date."

"That was to throw off all her pesky suitors. So, do you mind?"

Did he mind? DID HE MIND?! HELL NO! HE MOST DEFINITELY DOES NOT MIND!

He maintained his cool facade. He glanced at Orihime, not knowing his expression has softened. "Of course, I don't mind. But is Inoue willing to put up with my crazy father." He prayed the kind-hearted gentle healer can tolerate his old man.

Finally the shy princess lifted up her head, face shaded a light pink, she softly said, "Your father is very nice, Kurosaki-kun and thank you for not thinking I am intruding on your family outing."

Only a gracious princess like her would think of his father as 'nice'. Ichigo broke contact with the twinkling smiling honey brown eyes. He rubbed the back of his head, "So, what time should I... we be going by your place, so that I... we can all walk together to the festival?"

"Oh, I will be going from the bakery as I have to work today."

"What time will you be going off from work this evening?"

"7 pm. I will see you there at the festival, alright, Kurosaki-kun."

"NO!" He backtracked when he saw the shock expressions on the two girls' faces. "I meant, as soon as my father joined my sisters and I, I will go to the bakery and then we can go to the festival together."

"But that will be too much trouble for Kurosaki-kun. It is fine. I will meet you at the festival. I do not want to burden you."

"Inoue."

"Ah, let him. He needs the exercise. And besides, you get to see the chivalrous side of the scowling punk." Tatsuki laughed at Ichigo's indignant face.

"But Tatsuki-chan, Kurosaki-kun is already very brave." The princess defended her protector. Seeing the two completely different looks staring at her, Orihime's face blossomed from pink to red. She began to concentrate on her school bag's straps again.

"Whatever? Show your 'date' what you will be wearing tonight." Tatsuki teased.

"Tatsuki-chan ~ " Orihime whined embarrassingly, but she eagerly bent and took up the paper bag at her feet.

She placed it on her desk, opened it up and shyly motioned for Ichigo to take a look.

Ichigo tilted his body slightly to peek inside the bag. He caught glimpses of satiny cream beige and sky blue.

"Is that a..." The careless word almost came out of his mouth after he has asked the thoughtless question. He saw a sad look taking over her previously excited happy face.

"No.I thought I will be working till late for today and so I did not get one. When I found out I could get off early from work to attend the festival, all the shops have already jacked up the prices and so I decided not to waste the unnecessary money." Orihime has understood the unspoken word and she explained sadly.

"No big deal, Inoue. I will not be wearing one as well."

"And are you thinking if you own clothing of a particular color as well?" Now it was Ichigo's turn to be teased.

"Shut up, Tatsuki!" Cursed Tatsuki. She knew him so well.

Along with her friend's laughter, a small smile appeared on Orihime's flushed face again.

"And, Inoue. I will be there. So even if I am late. You wait for me. You wait for me till I get there, alright."

Orihime could only nodded as Ichigo gazed at her so passionately in his request.

Ichigo's day just got better.

(七夕)

Ichigo checked his watch for the umpteen time.

"Are we bothering you, Ichi-nii?" Karin asked her brother.

"Huh? No, I was just wondering what is taking otou-san so long?"

"Why? You have somewhere else you need to be other than be with your sisters?"

"No. Of course not." Stupid old man causing him so much trouble after he has explicitly told, no, ordered him to just treat the patients and not waste time asking about their history not relating to their illness before he left the house with his sisters.

He checked his watch again.

"ICHIGO!"

Finally.

"I will be going then."

"But, Ichigo, why are you leaving as soon as your daddy dearest is here. Your friends can wait a while longer, right? Or are you too impatient to check out the girls in their sexy yukata?"

Sexy? Yukata?

"I am not like you, you pervert. I am going to Inoue's working place to bring her to the fes..."

Crap!

"Ichigo, my boy, my first born, MY SON!" Isshin looked like he has won the lottery. "I am proud of you. I am so very proud of you. You and the beautiful Orihime-chan. Why are you still doing here? Go. GO! Your fair princess awaits you." Isshin pushed his surprised son on the back, hurrying him on his way.

Ichigo turned and looked in astonishment at his sisters apparently stunned silenced by what was disclosed and his father... his father was wiping tears from his face.

He shook his head.

And ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could humanly carried him.

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted as he burst through the bakery's doors.

The auburn-haired princess looked at him in surprise at his dramatic entrance.

He grinned sheepishly at the undignified way he entered the shop.

"Kurosaki-kun, did you run all the way from the festival?" She asked and handed him a piece of tissue.

"Yeah. Thanks, Inoue." He wiped the sweat off his face.

He heard sniggering. Following the sound, he realized Orihime was not the only one in the shop.

"Kurosaki-kun?" And he felt her soft touch on his face. She has to tiptoe to reach his face, '_Silly girl_.' He thought. '_All she has to do is ask and I will bend over for her.'_

"There. There are no traces of tissue on your face anymore, Kurosaki-kun." He heard her saying as her words breezily swept across his heated face.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

She was so close to him that all he has to do was to lean slightly forward and...

"You! Are you the good for nothing punk that is bringing my future wife to the festival?" An angry voice rang into his ears.

What?!

"Yoshida-san ~ " Orihime protested.

"It's Yoshida or Yoshida-kun. I am only 9 years older than you." Orihime's co-worker grumbled.

Ignoring him, Orihime's employer told the young couple to go and have fun at the festival.

"Goodbye Bosu-san, goodbye Yoshida-san." Orihime bowed and left the bakery with Ichigo. Ichigo gave a hard glare at Yoshida before giving Orihime's employer a slight bow.

They stared at the young couple in almost matching color clothing.

"Do you think he's the one for Orihime-chan, bosu?"

"No. I do not think he is the one for her. I know they are the 'one' for each other. And it is Bosu-san, Yoshida-chan."

"Bosu ~ "

(七夕)

Orihime glanced at her 'date'.

She giggled softly as she looked at what he was wearing. Tatsuki-chan was right. Kurosaki-kun was indeed wearing something of the same color as her dress. Kurosaki-kun is just so sweet ~ . He must not want her to feel out of place and hence the same causal clothing, of the same color.

Ichigo glanced at the giggling girl next to him. He did not notice what she was wearing when he burst into the bakery like an idiot but now, she was beautiful. Even in a simple light beige dress of sky blue clouds pattern, she looked absolutely breathtaking gorgeous.

He wanted to seize the moment. He wanted to let her know how he felt about her. Rejection, be dammned.

"Inoue," He started to say and then he felt something, something wet.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, it's raining." Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand without thinking and started to run.

Ichigo obediently let himself be drag along by the gentle healer. He wondered if she felt the sparks the minute their two hands came into contact.

They ran till they seek shelter at a bus stop.

"What a shame. Now Orihime won't get to see her Hikoboshi." She lamented looking at the rain.

"Inoue,"

"Huh?" She realized her small hand was still holding on to Kurosaki-kun's bigger hand. She quickly removed her hand, only for him to grab it back.

"Inoue," Both hearts were beating as fast as the rain was pouring heavily from the heavens.

"Inoue, I don't care about the other Orihime and her Hikoboshi. All I care about is you and your Hikoboshi." He rubbed the back of his head furiously for courage. He gazed into her honey eyes, "I want to be your Hikoboshi."

Huh? Where did that come from?

He looked anxiously at Orihime. He wondered if he has freaked her out with his boldness and the corny line. Orihime stared back at him she bit her bottom lip nervously. She wanted to know that this was not a dream and squeezing the rough hand, she asked,

"Why do you want to be my Hikoboshi?"

Ichigo smiled confidently, he took his cue from his dreams,

"I like you. I really like you a lot, Inoue."

And like his dream, the blushing princess started to tear up. He squeezed her soft hand to convey his feelings.

He waited.

She smiled.

"Yes. You can be my Hikoboshi, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo gave her a genuine sincere smile. "Thank you, Inoue. Thank you for giving me this chance. You won't regret it."

Orihime giggled. "Silly Kurosaki-kun. We are both giving each other a chance, but I am telling you now, I will never regret loving you." The giggling stopped. She suddenly realized what she has said. Her heart started to flutter, she looked anxiously at Ichigo over her unexpected confession. She could feel face warming up due to the intense stare Kurosaki-kun was giving her.

"You love me?" Ichigo asked incredulously. He could not believe she loves him. This beautiful princess.

Orihime nodded.

Ichigo's usual scowling face broke into a big smile of happiness. "I am glad. I am so glad, Inoue."

That sounded familiar.

"Inoue, can I call you Orihime?"

Orihime was a little disappointed. She was hoping Kurosaki-kun was going to ask for for something else.

"Inoue?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun. You may call me by my given name."

"Thank you... Orihime." He looked shyly at the blushing girl and asked hopefully, "Orihime, can I... kiss you."

Shyly, she smiled sweetly at him, she slowly closed her eyes and slightly tilted her head, her long shimmering hair glittering as it fell to the side, her luscious lips parted invitingly for him,

Ichigo marvelled at the sight in front of him, just as slowly he moved closer to Orihime, this will be their first kiss, he has to get it right, he bent his head, made sure he avoided her nose, closed his eyes and kissed her.

"ICHIGO!"

(七夕)

This Tanabata,

Asano Keigo lost a tooth in the rain.

Kurosaki Ichigo found out that dreams could never compare to reality.

And

Inoue Orihime, she was happy.

She was happy that Orihime was reunited with her Hikoboshi,

Again.

(七夕)


End file.
